


Everyone Deserves Love

by peetzahjoe



Series: Post-Midnight Swallows [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, and depression, drankin, mentions of past cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peetzahjoe/pseuds/peetzahjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riker's older cousin Kaiden pops in for a visit and discovers Addie (crappy summaries and titles are crappy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Deserves Love

“God, I swear, this is gonna turn into a _porno_ soon,” Kamryn scoffed as she watched Riker and Jeff where they were dancing together in the middle of the living room. Riker just chuckled and exposed his neck to Jeff as Jeff kissed beneath his jaw.

“ _Language_ , Kamryn. Jude is starting to repeat things,” Addie hissed as Jude squirmed around in her arms.

“Whatever,” Kamryn breathed out as she slumped down the couch and kicking her shorts off to reveal her bikini bottom beneath.

“Get used to Riker and Jeff though. This is what happens when Jeff gets buzzed,” Selena said as she plopped down into Joey’s lap.

“Better than when he eats Peeps,” Joey snorted as he looked over towards Riker and Jeff were giggling as Jeff continued to kiss at Riker’s neck with his hands splayed over Riker’s bare chest since they were both in bathing suits.

“I agree. I witnessed that over winter break. He scared Jude a bit. She wouldn’t let him hold her for almost a full day afterwards,” Addie snorted.

“That is _priceless_ ,” Macen laughed as he slung an arm over Kamryn’s shoulders. Kamryn shrugged and leaned into Macen’s side.

“I guess as long as they don’t get each other off we’re good,” Kamryn said.

“Don’t worry. Jeff isn’t nearly gone enough to do that, and it has only happened once…not counting the night with Alyssa in the room,” Riker chuckled as he looked over at them, his thumbs hooked into the waistband of Jeff’s bathing suit. Kamryn’s jaw dropped as some of the others spluttered.

“ _When_?” Kamryn gasped out.

“What now?” Julia asked as she and Grant walked back into the room.

“Apparently Jeff has gotten off with other people in the room before. I want to know when,” Kamryn said. Riker chuckled and grabbed onto Jeff’s hands to move them and twined their fingers together.

“Summer after senior year. Grant had given him Peeps while we were all hanging out. It was after we had watched Eragon and some of the others had left,” Riker said.

“ _Are you kidding me? I was in the room with you guys when Jeff got off_?” Julia screeched, causing Jude to jump and let out a surprised squeak.

“Oh my god, Jeffry Alexander! I hate you!” Joey exclaimed as he picked up a pillow and chucked it in Jeff’s direction as Jeff giggled hysterically and fell into Riker’s chest.

“So disturbed,” Selena breathed out as she hid her face in her hands.

“It’s not like any of you _noticed_ ,” Jeff giggled out. “Only Riker did.”

“I hate you so much, Jeffry. You don’t just _do that_ ,” Selena hissed. Jeff smirked and shrugged.

“It was three years ago. Whatever,” Jeff added before he buried his nose in Riker’s neck and Riker chuckled.

“You all have issues,” Addie breathed as Jude wiggled out of her grasp and toddled over to look out of the window.

“Hey, you’re part of the family now. Jeff will be your extended family soon enough,” Riker chuckled. Addie smiled slightly and shrugged as she crossed her leg over the other. “And Selena, I don’t see how you have room to complain. You totally saw Jeff that one time right after we finished.”

“Yeah. This is true. Come everywhere,” Selena giggled.

“God, you’re just as bad as Lilleth,” Joey chuckled as he blew against Selena’s neck and caused her to giggle.

“You know, I remember that night, though. I was really happy Riker didn’t allow Jeff to strip his boxers too. Now I am even more grateful,” Grant breathed out, causing Julia to snort and ruffle his hair.

“No comment, Grant,” Jeff chuckled against Riker’s neck.

“You’re a jerk, Jeffry,” Grant huffed out before dragging Julia up from the floor and heading towards the backyard. “Pool!”

“Pool!” Selena squealed in agreement as she and Kamryn giggled and followed Julia and Grant out. Macen and Joey both snorted and followed as well.

“Boy!” Jude suddenly squealed excitedly as she pointed out the window. “Boy, boy, boy!”

“I think there is a boy out there,” Jeff chuckled as Riker walked over to see who Jude was seeing. When Riker saw who it was, he immediately let out an excited squeal and ran for the door to throw it open.

“Riker!” Jude exclaimed as she toddled after him as fast as she could. Riker just ignored her and jumped at the person as they laughed and caught him.

“Ah! Kaiden! It has been too long!” Riker exclaimed as he wrapped his arms and legs around his older cousin. Kaiden just laughed and ruffled Riker’s hair.

“I should think so,” Kaiden chuckled as he gestured back towards Jude, who was calling out to Riker from the doorway.

“Jude, dear god, stop your wailing,” Addie breathed out as Riker chuckled and turned to Jude. Jude looked up at her mother and scrunched up her nose. Addie just smiled and leaned against the door jam and raised an eyebrow at Riker. Riker smiled at her and took in Addie’s relaxed posture as she leaned against the door in her bikini top and jean shorts open to reveal a strip of her bikini bottom. Her tattoo stood out against her side and her hair was pulled into a messy bun on top of her head. Kaiden raised an eyebrow at his cousin and then nudged Riker with his elbow. Riker chuckled and rolled his eyes before walking over to scoop up Jude. Jude giggled excitedly and pat Riker’s cheeks.

“Is Judey Bear being _impatient_?” Riker asked, giving the little girl a sarcastic expression.

“Nooooooooo,” Jude giggled out innocently. Addie smiled and rolled her eyes. Riker just chuckled and then turned to Kaiden.

“Kaiden, these are Addie and Jude. Guys, this is my older cousin, Kaiden,” Riker said. Jude just let out squeal and then launched herself into Addie’s arms. Addie let out a grunt and shifted Jude on her hip.

“You’re getting a little too big to do that, little girl,” Addie said.

“Nuh,” Jude giggled in response before pointing towards the backyard where all the others had disappeared to go back into the pool. Addie smiled and rolled her eyes as she followed her daughter’s directions. Riker chuckled and shook his head before he grabbed Kaiden’s bag and then pulled him inside. Kaiden followed Riker into the kitchen and Riker walked over to let Braxton inside and then left the door open.

“So, Kay, where have you been the past five years?” Riker asked as he jumped up onto the counter. Kaiden chuckled and jumped up next to Riker.

“Anywhere and everywhere. After Dad and I went different ways I just kinda went wherever I wanted. I still visited Dad in England sometimes, though,” Kaiden replied with a shrug. “I thought it was time to come see you guys for real though.”

“I agree. Skype isn’t the same. Especially when _you_ can barely get on,” Riker chuckled as he bumped his shoulder into Kaiden’s. Kaiden chuckled and nudged Riker back.

“You’re one to talk. _A kid_?” Kaiden asked with raised eyebrows. Riker burst out laughing then and shook his head.

“Jude isn’t mine. She is Addie’s daughter and the product of a not so good relationship Addie was in a while ago,” Riker told Kaiden. “Mom just took Addie into the family and didn’t really give Addie an option.”

“And was there a _particular reason_ for that?” Kaiden asked.

“Oh my god, Kaiden. I am not _with_ Addie. She is basically my sister now,” Riker said

“Well then what is up with all the hickies on your neck?” Kaiden asked with one raised eyebrow. Riker snorted then, but then looked over as Jeff stumbled into the kitchen and immediately walked over to stand between Riker’s legs and wrap his arms around Riker’s waist.

“Hi, Rikeeeeey. I looooove you,” Jeff giggled out as he rested his chin on Riker’s chest and scrunched up his nose.

“I love you too, Jeffy,” Riker chuckled as he leaned down to kiss the tip of Jeff’s nose. Jeff huffed out a giggle and then kissed Riker lightly. Then, Jeff seemed to notice Kaiden and let out an excited screech.

“ _Kaiden_! It has been too long!” Jeff exclaimed as he moved to wrap his arms around Kaiden’s waist instead, even though he was still standing between Riker’s legs.

“Hi, Jeff,” Kaiden chuckled in response as he looked over at Riker with raised eyebrows. Riker smiled and shrugged in response.

“The hickies are because Jeff may or may not be buzzed right now,” Riker added.

“And how long has _this_ been going on?” Kaiden asked as Jeff moved to wrap himself around Riker again. Riker just smiled and ran his fingers through Jeff’s blonde hair.

“About three and a half years,” Riker responded. Jeff hummed in agreement and pressed a light kiss to one of the hickies he had left along Riker’s jaw.

“We’re gonna get married one day and make Ryan happy,” Jeff breathed out.

“Mhm,” Riker chuckled in agreement as he kissed Jeff’s forehead. Kaiden snorted and shook his head.

“I never took any of them seriously when they said you two would end up together,” Kaiden added.

“Neither did we, to be honest,” Riker said. “And then everything changed when we had to kiss for Brandywine High. Things just kinda snowballed from there.”

“Yep,” Jeff agreed with a happy sigh.

“Riker! We’re running low on booze!” Kamryn suddenly called out.

“And you’re not getting any more!” Riker replied.

“ _Loser_!” Grant exclaimed.

“Don’t make fun of him! He can’t drink unless he wants to _die_!” Jeff exclaimed as he ran back outside, presumably to tackle Grant since they heard him squeal a few seconds later. Kaiden gave Riker a look and Riker shrugged.

“Medications I’m on,” Riker added before jumping off of the counter and heading outside. Kaiden followed as he shook his head.

“Whoa. Riker. Do you have a twin we didn’t know about?” Kamryn asked as she looked over and saw Kaiden.

“Seriously,” Macen agreed. Jeff giggled and rolled off of Grant.

“ _No_ guys, that is his _cousin_ ,” Jeff said as he sat up.

“Yep,” Riker agreed. “Kaiden, those are Julia, Grant, Kamryn, Macen, Selena, and Joey. Guys, this is my older cousin, Kaiden.”

“How come we have never _met_ this cousin before?” Joey asked with narrowed eyes.

“Because I have not seen him in five years and he wasn’t around much before that. He and Uncle Jason were traveling,” Riker replied.

“Yep,” Kaiden agreed with a nod.

“Ah. That explains why you look a lot alike. Jason looks a lot like Ryan and you look like Ryan,” Selena said.

“Yep. Makes sense,” Grant breathed out.

“Dude. Jason was so nice,” Julia giggled. Kaiden’s eyebrows rose and he looked over at Riker, who laughed.

“Uncle Jason came to see us when I was in AVPM three summers ago. Jeff, Selena, Joey, and Julia were all in it with me and Grant had just started dating Julia so he was there too,” Riker said.

“Ah, okay,” Kaiden said with a nod.

“Rikeerr,” Jude sang out from where she was sitting in the grass with Addie. Riker just chuckled and went over to sit in the grass with her, Kaiden following after him. Jude giggled and toppled into Riker’s lap. Addie smiled and shook her head. Kaiden smiled as well and then looked over at Addie.

“How old is she?” Kaiden asked as Jude stood up in Riker’s lap in order to play with his hair.

“About a year and a half now,” Addie replied as she leaned back on her palms.

“Yeah! Judey Bear is getting to be such a big girl!” Riker exclaimed as he tickled Jude’s sides and caused her to squeal out a giggle. Addie rolled her eyes and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

“What happened to her father?” Kaiden asked. Riker glanced over at Addie and she just huffed out a breath.

“He essentially ran off. Better for us, though,” Addie breathed out. “Riker has been a big help, though. I thank our advanced dance teacher for pairing us together.”

“Yep,” Riker agreed as Jude continued to play with his hair. Kaiden just smiled and shook his head.

“Yeah. Riker is a nurturing person. He gets it from both his parents,” Kaiden chuckled. Riker just smiled before kissing Jude’s cheek loudly.

“Doesn’t mean he doesn’t get nurtured in return,” Addie snorted as she nudged Riker’s knee.

“Yeah, speaking of which, did you take your meds today?” Jeff called out.

“Yes, Jeffry!” Riker replied.

“Good boy!” Jeff said before he screeched as Julia laughed and pulled him to the ground.

“What are these _meds_ that have now been mentioned a few times?” Kaiden asked with one raised eyebrow.

“Zoloft,” Riker said as Jude plopped down into his lap and began lazily playing with his fingers.

“ _Zoloft_?” Kaiden asked, both eyebrows raised now. Riker just pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded. “Since _when_?”

“Well, the Zoloft since senior year,” Riker said.

“You’re making it sound like you have been on other medications,” Kaiden accused as Addie smirked and watched Jude sitting in Riker’s lap.

“Because I have…” Riker replied. “I got put on medications in middle school, taken off them in high school, put back on senior year, taken off again that summer, and then back on.”

“ _What the crap_?” Kaiden asked as he threw his hands into the air. Jude eyed Kaiden with curious eyes and then went back to playing with Riker’s fingers.

“Dude, I have PTSD and depression. Did you think I wouldn’t be on medications?” Riker asked in response. Kaiden flailed his arms around with wide eyes and Addie smiled again as she pulled Jude out of Riker’s lap as her eyes started to droop.

“I’ll be back. I’m gonna go put Jude down. You tell your cousin about your issues,” Addie laughed as she ruffled Riker’s hair and then walked off. Kaiden just looked at Riker expectantly. Riker huffed out a breath and pushed his bangs out of his face, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Jeff wasn’t in hearing range.

“You gonna tell me?” Kaiden asked.

“Yeah. I was just making sure Jeff wouldn’t be able to hear. He still gets emotional about it and ends up being a side leech when I talk about it,” Riker said. Then he looked back over at Kaiden. “I’ve had problems since Dad died because I watched him die. It fucked me up, man. I cut for a really long time, and then stopped after Jeff made me since I landed myself in the hospital. I have again on a few occasions, but it has never been that bad again. Jeff caught me once trying to drink while on medications when we were fifteen and he is the one that found me when I cut too deep. He was with me through all the nightmares I’ve had and I can never thank him enough.”

“You have got to be fucking kidding me,” Kaiden deadpanned. Riker shook his head.

“Nope. Not one bit,” Riker replied as he held out his arms to show his scars to his cousin. Kaiden eyed them and ran his fingers lightly over Riker’s forearms. Then, he stopped and looked up at Riker with one eyebrow raised.

“A _tattoo_?” Kaiden asked. Riker laughed and nodded. “ _Wyrda_? What does that even mean?”

“It means _fate_ in the Ancient Language from the Inheritance Cycle. Jeff has _nuänen_ on his wrist, which means _beautiful_ ,” Riker replied. “The phrase is on the rings he gave me for my eighteenth birthday too.”

“Wow, you two are fucking cheesy,” Kaiden chuckled. “ _Beautiful fate_ , really?”

“Talk to Jeffry,” Riker replied with a shrug as he smiled. Kaiden just smiled and shook his head.

“Why does your cousin look like he wants to simultaneously laugh and slap you upside the head?” Addie asked as she sat back down in the grass, baby monitor in her hand.

“Because he and Jeff are so freaking cheesy. Like, really, _beautiful fate_?” Kaiden laughed. Addie smiled widely then and shrugged her shoulders.

“I thought it was cute. I was even there when they got their tattoos,” Addie said. “It took them forever to explain it, though. All I knew was Jeff was writing those words everywhere around their dorm room and on Riker’s papers and that it was carved into their promise rings. Then one day Jeff explained it to me.”

“Explained what?” Kamryn asked as she walked over and dropped to the ground next to Addie.

“The _wyrda_ _nuänen_ thing,” Addie replied with a small wave of her hand.

“Oh yeah. Jeff started writing it all over Riker and Macen’s dorm freshman year after Riker cut that one time. That’s how Macen, Lane, Carson, Reanne, Craig, and I found out about it. Selena, Joey, Oliver, and Elliot already knew about it,” Kamryn breathed out as she ruffled some of the water out of her hair. “I think Lane almost pissed herself when Jeff told us because she thought it was so cute. Just more evidence that Lane is actually a puppy.”

“I’m pretty sure Riker and Jeff are just the most vomit inducing couple I have ever met,” Addie giggled.

“ _Hey now_ ,” Riker said with narrowed eyes as Addie and Kamryn laughed. Kaiden just smiled and rolled his eyes.

“I can’t say yet…though I’ve never seen you with anyone else either,” Kaiden said.

“Neither have we,” Addie said.

“Well, not true totally on my part since I used to stalk his tag on tumblr and someone put up a bunch of pictures of him and Natalie once,” Kamryn giggled with a shrug.

“Natalie was a dark time,” Riker breathed out as he shook his head.

“A very dark time!” Jeff called out. Riker just smiled and rolled his eyes as he flipped off Jeff over his shoulder.

“Sean was no better!” Riker replied.

“Touché!” Jeff exclaimed.

“I’ve definitely seen Riker kiss a girl, though,” Kamryn breathed as she leaned into Addie’s side.

“Yeah, for a play,” Riker snorted. “That totally doesn’t count.”

“No, but what does count is you moaning like a porn star while Selena sucks you off at a party,” Jeff giggled as he walked over and draped himself over Riker’s back and kissed his cheek.

“Yeah, moaning _your_ name like a porn star,” Selena snorted in response. Jeff just smiled and rolled his eyes while Riker huffed out a breath.

“I am never going to live that down, am I?” Riker asked.

“Nope. Because you still claimed to be straight then and then took another, like, five months to get your shit together with Jeffry,” Joey said.

“I was drunk that night and didn’t even remember what I was saying!” Riker exclaimed defensively.

“Dude. You pretty much gave Jeff a lap dance as you stripped that night and then _I_ dragged you off,” Selena said as she spread out in the grass.

“And you’re the one who dragged him off. What does that say about you, Selena?” Julia giggled.

“Point taken,” Selena agreed. “I was a little peeved he kept saying Jeff’s name, though. I never thought to mention it to anyone though.”

“I don’t think I have heard this story,” Macen chuckled.

“It happened like four years ago, now. Selena was blowing Riker but Riker was moaning Jeff’s name. Jeff somehow heard and got so jealous he didn’t realize Riker was moaning _his_ name,” Joey commented off-handedly. “Normal things for them.”

“Oh my god, _that is priceless_ ,” Macen laughed. Kaiden just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“Riker, you and your friends have a fucked up dynamic,” Kaiden told Riker. They all burst out laughing and nodded.

“And this is without the worst of them here. Lily and Alyssa together are awful,” Jeff commented.

“Though Alyssa doesn’t walk in on us anymore…on purpose,” Riker said.

“The fact that you had to add on _on purpose_ says a lot about your older sister,” Kamryn said.

“Well, she used to on purpose, until Jeff got semen on her three summers ago,” Riker said.

“I think that was my full initiation into the friend group,” Julia laughed. “Poor Sabra.”

“No, not poor Sabra. She was _leering_ ,” Jeff hissed.

“And you’re a jealous little shit,” Grant chuckled.

“Hey!” Jeff exclaimed as he launched himself at Grant, who just laughed and fell back. The others all laughed and ran over to join, excluding Addie and Kaiden who just watched and shook their heads.

“My baby cousin has issues,” Kaiden breathed out as he leaned back on his palms.

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t change any of them, to be honest,” Addie giggled as she watched all of them fondly. Kaiden looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back and leaned back against her palms again.

Riker looked over at that moment and smiled to himself, recognizing the look in both Kaiden and Addie’s eyes as they watched each other. Then, he was pulled back into the pile and he laughed, momentarily forgetting about the two others sitting by themselves.

000000

“Goodness, thank _god_ your friends finally went home,” Kaiden grumbled as he walked into the kitchen the next morning rubbing his eye with the heel of his palm. Riker chuckled from where he was sitting at the table with his knees pulled up to his chest and a cup of coffee held in his hands.

“You get used to them,” Addie said as she got Jude’s breakfast together.

“Cheerio!” Jude squealed out happily, slapping her small hands to the table.

“Patience, Jude. _Patience_ ,” Riker told her. Jude looked over at him and scrunched up her nose.

“No,” she replied. Kaiden snorted and sat down next to Riker with his own cup of coffee.

“Jude Stacy, don’t take that tone,” Addie chastised as she walked over and placed a bowl of dry Cheerios in front of Jude.

“Thorry,” Jude pouted. Addie just smiled and kissed the top of Jude’s head.

“I’m going to get dressed and get Jeff’s butt out of bed,” Addie said, kissing Riker’s cheek as she walked by.

“Good luck to you. When I left he didn’t even bother to pull the blanket back over himself,” Riker called over his shoulder at her.

“Ugh. Naked,” they heard Addie breathe as she walked up the stairs.

“Naked?” Jude repeated, looking over at Riker with her eyebrows knit together.

“When you don’t have any clothes on,” Riker told her. Jude hummed in understanding and turned her attention back to her Cheerios. Kaiden chuckled and shook his head.

“How often to people think that she is your daughter?” Kaiden asked. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Way too often. She doesn’t even look like me,” Riker replied.

“No, but it is more of the dynamic,” Kaiden told him. Riker shrugged and took a sip of his coffee.

“I was the first guy to ever show her positive attention. The first time she was in my dorm she collapsed on my bed and passed out holding Arnold,” Riker said. Kaiden chuckled at that and shook his head.

“What is Addie’s story, anyway?” Kaiden asked. Riker sent a knowing smirk in his cousin’s direction and Kaiden shoved him playfully. “Don’t give me that look.”

“I will do what I want because I saw how you guys were watching each other yesterday,” Riker snorted. Kaiden just gave Riker a look and Riker smiled. “ _Anyway_ , what happened with Addie is complicated. She wasn’t in a good relationship, but that is not my story to tell. She didn’t even tell Jeff or me for a while. She only told us because one night Jude’s father was on campus and she freaked.”

“Mmh,” Kaiden hummed as they watched Jude as she hummed to herself and played with her Cheerios before sticking them into her mouth.

“Morning,” Jeff suddenly said as he walked into the kitchen.

“Jeff!” Jude exclaimed happily. Jeff smiled and walked over to kiss the top of her head before he went over to Riker. Riker smiled and wrapped his arms around Jeff’s waist as Jeff kissed the top of his head. Jude giggled as she watched them and then looked over at Kaiden even as she pointed at Riker and Jeff. “Wove!”

“Mhm, baby girl, they are in love,” Addie giggled as she walked back into the room wearing only her bikini and one of her old ripped shirts that showed off her sides.

“Coot,” Jude added as she smiled and scrunched up her nose. Addie smiled and kissed the top of Jude’s head.

“I think they’re cute too, Judey,” Addie agreed. Jude smiled triumphantly and went back to her Cheerios as Kaiden chuckled.

“You know it is _bad_ when a _toddler_ calls you cute,” Kaiden said to Riker and Jeff.

“Eh. It is just because she is around so many people calling us cute all the time,” Riker replied as he shifted so Jeff could sit on his lap. Jeff nodded in agreement as he settled into Riker’s lap and then took a sip of Riker’s coffee.

“We have all trained her well,” Addie laughed as she walked over to get a mug out of the cabinet. Kaiden watched her, eyes trailing over her body. Jeff noticed and giggled as he nudged Kaiden with his foot. Kaiden shot a glare in Jeff’s direction as Riker hid his smile in Jeff’s side.

“Who’s cute _now_ , Kay?” Riker asked.

“I will shave your head,” Kaiden threatened.

“I won’t allow you. I like his hair, _thank you very much_ ,” Jeff replied.

“Hey. Watch your conversation. Impressionable child present,” Addie warned as she pointed over at Jeff, who smiled innocently.

“You keep our conversations clean, Jude!” Riker cooed at Jude, who just laughed and threw a Cheerio in his direction.

“Which isn’t a bad thing,” Jeff chuckled with a shrug.

“Definitely not. I’ve heard about some of the conversations you people have had in the past. How the little monsters haven’t been scarred, I have no idea,” Addie laughed as she jumped up to sit on the counter and drink her coffee.

“Because they don’t know anything. Shelby once asked what it meant to eat out when she was three. Sabra nearly died,” Riker said. Addie snorted into her coffee, as did Kaiden.

“And how old is this child now?” Kaiden asked.

“Six, almost seven. She likes to have deep conversations,” Jeff replied.

“That she does,” Addie agreed.

“Mommy,” Jude suddenly said.

“Yes, sweet pea?” Addie asked.

“Darren?” Jude asked in response, eyebrows knit together.

“He and Miri will be home real soon,” Addie replied.

“Tay!” Jude exclaimed, pleased enough with the information. Addie, Riker, and Jeff all smiled and rolled their eyes.

“Yeah. Where is Miri?” Kaiden asked.

“She and Dar went to spend the weekend with Elaine and Matt,” Riker replied.

“I miss Matt. That child needs to come over soon,” Jeff breathed out. Addie smiled and nodded in agreement.

“He is completely precious. He and Darren have a lot in common,” Addie added. Riker and Jeff nodded in agreement.

“I am _so_ confused,” Kaiden breathed out. Riker looked over at Kaiden with knit eyebrows, confused. Then, it dawned on him.

“Oooh, yeah. You haven’t met Darren yet,” Riker said.

“ _Bwah_!” they suddenly heard as the front door flew open.

“Darren!” Jude screeched out, throwing her hands into the air.

“Darren! Careful!” Miri called out as they heard Darren running down the hallway.

“Yes, Mommy!” Darren replied as he came running into the kitchen and immediately ran over to press a kiss to Jude’s cheek. Jude let out a giggle and curled in on herself. Darren laughed and then went over to hug Addie’s legs where they were hanging down from the counter.

“Hi, little mister,” Addie laughed as she reached down to ruffle Darren’s dark curls.

“Hi, big miss,” Darren giggled in response.

“Did you have a fun weekend with Elaine and Matt?” Riker asked. Darren looked over at Riker, his green-brown eyes lit up with excitement.

“Yeah! We had lots of fun!” Darren exclaimed as he released Addie’s legs and ran over to squeeze onto Riker’s lap next to Jeff. Jeff chuckled and kissed the top of Darren’s head.

“Did you and Matt play any soccer?” Riker asked.

“Mhm,” Darren hummed in response as he sniffed at Riker’s coffee. Riker chuckled and ruffled Darren’s hair.

“You know you’re not allowed to drink coffee,” Riker added.

“ _I know_ , but I can _smell_ it. I like the smell,” Darren countered as he made a face at Riker, causing the rest of them to laugh.

“Darren, don’t sass your older brother. You know it doesn’t get you anywhere,” Miri breathed as she walked into the kitchen.

“I can try,” Darren giggled. Then, Miri stopped short as he eyes landed on Kaiden, who smiled widely and waved.

“Oh my goodness, just show up out of the blue, why don’t you?” Miri exclaimed as she pulled Kaiden into a tight hug as he laughed.

“Hey, Aunt Miri,” Kaiden chuckled as he hugged her back. She smiled widely and then held him at arm’s length and placed her hands on his cheeks.

“You have grown so much,” she commented.

“I mean, it has been _five years_ ,” Kaiden laughed.

“Mmh,” Miri replied with a nod. “Five years too long, hon.”

“Yeah, I know,” Kaiden said as Miri pat his cheek and then walked over to get a mug of coffee, kissing Addie’s cheek in the process. Darren looked over at Kaiden with knit eyebrows as Kaiden sat back down.

“You look like Riker,” Darren commented, causing them all to laugh.

“Dar, this is our cousin, Kaiden. He’s Uncle Jason’s son. You remember Uncle Jason?” Riker asked.

“Mhm. Your daddy’s twin,” Darren replied with a nod.

“Yep,” Riker said, kissing Darren’s cheek in praise before looking over at Kaiden. “And Kaiden, this is my little brother, Darren.”

“Miri, when did you have another kid?” Kaiden exclaimed, looking over at Miri with wide eyes.

“Kaiden, don’t be stupid. We adopted Darren when he was three,” Miri laughed as she walked over and ruffled Kaiden’s hair.

“Yeah!” Darren exclaimed in agreement as he nuzzled closer to Riker’s chest.

“Well, I thought I would ask. He and Riker could pass for siblings,” Kaiden said with a shrug.

“Not really,” Jeff chuckled as he got up and pulled Jude out of her high-chair as she started to fuss. “It is just quick glances. Otherwise, they don’t.”

“Yep. Darren just takes after Riker in hobbies,” Addie giggled as she sipped on her coffee and swung her feet back and forth.

“That he does,” Miri agreed as she leaned against the counter. Darren just made a face, scrunching up his nose and pursing his lips. Riker laughed and blew against Darren’s cheek, pulling a laugh out of him.

“He’s a little soccer prodigy,” Riker chuckled.

“Let’s not forget piano,” Jeff said as he sat down and bounced Jude on his knee. Darren stuck his tongue out at Jeff and then buried his face in Riker’s shoulder as the rest of them laughed.

“Shush,” Darren added. Riker just smiled and cuddled Darren closer to his chest. Then, Miri walked over and lifted Riker’s chin, eyes narrowed. She looked over at Jeff then and Jeff smiled innocently.

“You need to control yourself, Jeffry,” Miri said. “At least put them in places that aren’t visible.”

“Hey, I do put them in places that aren’t visible! Those are there because I was buzzed yesterday!” Jeff exclaimed defensively.

“I can vouch for that,” Addie giggled. Miri just smiled slightly and rolled her eyes.

“You have an issue with marking my son,” Miri told Jeff as she pointed at him.

“You’re acting like this is a new development, Miri,” Jeff snorted in response as Jude tried to crawl onto his shoulder.

“Seriously, Mom. This has been going on for almost four years now,” Riker chuckled.

“Mommy, Rikey _always_ has those. All over,” Darren commented as he reached over to grab the Cheerios that Jude hadn’t finished.

“Miri, the fact that Darren knows it and acknowledges it says something. I don’t think you’re gonna be able to do anything about it,” Addie laughed.

“Nope. Rikey does it too,” Darren added. “Jeffy always has some too.”

“Miri, what have you exposed this child to?” Kaiden laughed. Darren looked over at Kaiden and made a face. Miri smiled and kissed Darren’s forehead.

“Darren is still my little boy. He just sees more than some other kids sometimes. He is still innocent though,” Miri said as she ruffled Kaiden’s hair. Darren smiled and nodded in agreement.

“He definitely sees more than other kids. Dalton is worse though,” Jeff said.

“Oh! Can Tonny come over later?” Darren exclaimed, eyes excited.

“No, it is your turn to go over there,” Miri replied.

“Okay,” Darren giggled as he wiggled out of Riker’s lap and skipped off to go upstairs. Kaiden stared after Darren and then looked over at Miri.

“So, he is slightly precious,” Kaiden commented.

“Mmh. You should have met him when we first adopted him. He was essentially a leech attached to Riker’s side,” Miri hummed. Riker smiled and nodded in agreement as Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes.

“I think the best was the first time Riker cut his hair and he wore hats for days because he thought his ears were too small,” Jeff added.

“That was just pathetic. He was only three. He shouldn’t have been insecure about his _ears_ ,” Riker huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. Addie smiled and shook her head as she tossed a crumpled up napkin at Riker’s head.

“Little kids are mean, dude,” Addie said.

“I know this, but he was so broken about everything. Darren almost cried because Braxton wouldn’t let Darren pet him until a month after he moved in,” Riker commented.

“Yeah, well, Braxton is a mean cat,” Jeff replied as Jude played with his hair.

“Only to you, Jeff,” Miri laughed as she ruffled Jeff’s hair. Jeff made a face and scrunched up his nose. Jude let out an excited squeal and pat his face, causing Jeff to laugh and then lightly bite at Jude’s hand. Jude giggled also and then collapsed into his lap to curl up into his chest. Addie smiled and rolled her eyes as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. Then, Darren came barreling back down the stairs wearing only his bathing suit and looking excited.

“Sprinkler?” he asked excitedly as he looked up at Miri.

“Spinker!” Jude exclaimed, quickly looking over at Addie with a wide smile. Addie smiled and slipped off of the counter to pull Jude out of Jeff’s lap.

“C’mon, Dar. We can go play in the sprinkler,” Addie said.

“Yay!” Darren exclaimed as he ran over to the back door and pulled the door open. Miri smiled and shook her head as Jeff smirked and walked back over to drape himself over Riker’s back.

“Riker, go and help Addie,” Miri commented offhandedly.

“Nah, it’s okay, Miri. I got it,” Kaiden said as he got up.

“Yeah you do,” Jeff giggled as he winked at Kaiden, who sent Jeff a glare in response. Riker smiled and Miri looked over at Riker with one eyebrow raised. Riker chuckled and twined his fingers through Jeff’s as Jeff giggled.

“So, that is going on, huh?” Miri asked once Kaiden was outside.

“Mhm,” Riker hummed in agreement as they watched Kaiden chasing after Darren with the hose as Darren squealed. “He can deny it all he wants, but he has definitely been giving Addie heart eyes since yesterday after he found out she wasn’t the one that I am with.”

“Oh, Kaiden,” Jeff giggled as he pressed his cheek to Riker’s.

“Mmh. They both deserve someone good, so we’ll just have to see how it pans out,” Miri commented as they watched Addie and Kaiden playing with Jude and Darren out in the yard.

“Mhm,” Riker and Jeff hummed in agreement as they all fell silent and just watched the interactions going on outside.

000000

“I am so happy to have a night away from small children,” Riker chuckled as he collapsed onto Carter’s couch next to Trish. Trish just hummed and leaned into his side as she took a sip of her drink.

“I bet you are,” she added. Riker smiled and ruffled her hair as Lily came to sit on his other side.

“Crisis averted. I hid the Peeps from Easter in my underwear drawer. Jeff won’t go in there,” Lily breathed.

“And for that I thank thee. Jeff drunk _and_ on Peeps is too much to handle,” Riker said as Trish giggled and Lily nodded in agreement.

“Yeah. Experiencing that _once_ was enough,” Lily added.

“What?” Kamryn asked as she came over to sit on the coffee table in front of them.

“Jeff drunk and high on Peeps,” Riker commented.

“Oh yeah. That was an interesting night. I’m just happy Macen and I got out of the room fast enough,” Kamryn said.

“Do I even wanna know?” Trish asked.

“To put it lightly, Jeff was a _wee bit_ horny,” Lily said as she looked around Riker at Trish.

“Wee bit is an understatement,” Riker snorted.

“Yeah, if the marks on the wall from your bed were anything to go by the next day,” Kamryn snorted as she crossed her legs on top of the table.

“Ah. So Jeff was in the _submissive_ mood that night,” Trish snorted.

“Oh yeah. Craig was convinced it was the other way around for a bit. Boy did I lecture him,” Lily giggled. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes. “Literally though, I had to stop Craig from going into your room. He was so convinced Jeff was fucking your brains out. He didn’t believe me that it was the other way around.”

“Oh, Craig,” Kamryn breathed.

“I swear, I don’t see you guys for a while and you all have even stranger sex stories,” Trish breathed.

“Oh man, you should hear some of Addie’s,” Carter commented as he appeared and dropped into Lily’s lap. “She even has some good ones on Riker and Jeff on times she has cock blocked.”

“Yeah, she does,” Riker agreed with a sigh. Trish giggled and rested her head on Riker’s shoulder.

“I like Addie. She is so nice,” Trish said.

“She is one of the nicest people I have ever met, to be honest,” Kamryn said. “I don’t understand it. You’d think she would just be a hard ass from what has happened.”

“In case you don’t remember, Kam, I broke down her walls,” Riker chuckled. Kamryn shrugged and then nodded in agreement.

“Valid point,” Kamryn added.

“Where is Addie anyway?” Lily asked as she twined her fingers through Carter’s.

“With Kaiden somewhere. Jeff might be with them also. I have no idea,” Riker replied with a shrug. Kamryn immediately began giggling and winked at Riker, who smiled in response. “I know. They’re adorable.”

“They really are. Kaiden just needs to get over himself at this point and go for it,” Kamryn said. Riker nodded in agreement and stretched his arms out above his head.

“What? I’m confused…” Lily said, eyebrows knit together.

“Oh. Kaiden and Addie have been dancing around each other since the day he got here,” Riker told her.

“Mhm. It is absolutely adorable,” Kamryn giggled. “Even _Jude_ has become infatuated with Kaiden. She will cling to Kaiden instead of Riker. That’s how you know it’s serious.”

“Oh wow,” Carter breathed as Riker and Kamryn nodded.

“Well, I only met Addie and Kaiden tonight, and have not met Jude, so I will just go with it,” Trish said with a shrug.

“So, if Kaiden doesn’t make a move by the end of tonight I’m punching him in the balls,” Jeff breathed as he walked up to them and dropped into Riker’s lap. “I literally just set them up. If they don’t start making out within the next fifteen minutes, I will be pissed.”

“Aw, so noble,” Lily joked as Riker chuckled and kissed Jeff’s cheek.

“You bet your skinny ass I am,” Jeff replied as he knotted his fingers in the hair at the nape of Riker’s neck. “Like, you do not even understand the amount of sexual tension that has been rolling off of them the past week. I am going _insane_.”

“I don’t know. We dealt with you and Riker senior year,” Carter said.

“Yeah, but they were getting each other off,” Lily commented.

“On a regular basis,” Trish added as Kamryn giggled.

“No. Believe me. Kaiden and Addie are worse, guys,” Joey said as he popped up behind Riker. “I spent a few hours at Riker’s house yesterday and wanted to rip my hair out. I never got that way with Riker and Jeff after just a few hours.”

“Wow, thanks, dick wad,” Jeff grumbled as he slapped the back of Joey’s head. Joey made a face at Jeff as the others laughed.

“I kinda wish I knew you guys back in your senior year,” Kamryn breathed. “I want to go back and experience Riker and Jeff’s sexual tension!”

“No, you don’t,” the rest of them replied in unison.

“Trust me, you did not. I got so mad at them a few times. Especially when I would walk into the room and it would smell like sex,” Lily told Kamryn.

“Not like that doesn’t still happen,” Kamryn said with a shrug.

“Yeah, but they’re not denying their feelings anymore,” Trish said. “Senior year was _ridiculous_.”

“Mhm. One night after a competition they nearly made out drunkenly on the couch, except Alyssa dragged them back to their room. They still denied it after that,” Carter said.

“Ah. I remember that night,” Jeff breathed. “I was so confused that I woke up in Riker’s bed the next morning.”

“Mhm,” Riker agreed.

“I don’t even wanna know,” Lily breathed as Trish giggled and Kamryn shook her head and smiled fondly.

“That was when Riker could still get drunk,” Joey chuckled as he ruffled Riker’s hair. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes.

“I wish I could experience drunk Riker,” Kamryn breathed. “I’ve heard a good amount of drunk Riker stories, yet I cannot experience it”

“He could be a horny drunk,” Jeff told her. “I used to tease him about it and call him easy.”

“In a way he was. Remember Mariah?” Trish asked.

“We do not talk about Mariah!” Riker exclaimed.

“And me,” Selena giggled as she walked up. “Though, I wasn’t really the one who got him horny that night. That was all him grinding up on Jeff’s lap.”

“See? I missed all the good stuff!” Kamryn complained loudly as she threw her hands into the air.

“Whatever. Just get him sleep deprived enough and you will experience the same thing,” Jeff commented. “It happened once the year before we went off to college. We stayed up for almost two days straight.”

“Mostly because you started having marathon sex or some shit,” Selena laughed. Riker nodded in agreement and twined his fingers through Jeff’s.

“Darren was really confused as to why we didn’t leave my room for a really long time,” Riker snorted. Jeff nodded in agreement and curled closer to Riker’s chest.

“Well, it is now my mission to get Riker sleep deprived enough, and then bolt once he and Jeffry decide to get it on,” Kamryn said with a short nod.

“Good luck to you,” Joey laughed as Selena dragged him off.

“I actually remember the first time I saw Riker sleep deprived sophomore year,” Lily breathed.

“Oh god,” Riker groaned, burying his face in Jeff’s shoulder.

“Ooo, what happened?” Kamryn asked with an excited giggle as Trish smiled and rolled her eyes as Carter snorted and Lily smiled mischievously.

“He may or may not have walked around our floor naked for half an hour until Jeff realized what was going on since he had been sleeping. Then Riker sat in a corner of the lounge with markers and drew all over his body giggling like a small child. Once he was done with that he decided to play with piano in the glass room downstairs for about two hours, and let me tell you, I was amazed with his skill,” Lily said.

“Mhm. Then once someone else started playing the piano he just danced around the room until he accidentally hit his arm on something and broke his stitches open. Jeff then freaked out and forced Riker to their room where they stayed for the next day,” Carter finished.

“Like, how you guys didn’t realize he cut back then is beyond me. His arms were all out there that night, with one arm stitched up after he had been to the hospital two weeks beforehand,” Trish snorted.

“Oh, hush you,” Riker said as he shoved Trish’s face lightly. She just giggled and kissed his cheek as Jeff ran his fingers through Riker’s hair.

“Why didn’t you sleep, though?” Kamryn asked, eyebrows knit together as she looked at Riker.

“It was right after I promised Jeff I wouldn’t cut anymore and I’d had a nightmare, so to prevent a nightmare from happening or from cutting, I chose not to sleep. As you can probably tell, it didn’t end all that well,” Riker told her. Kamryn just huffed out a breath and shook her head.

“Yeah. The other times he has been sleep deprived I kept him contained to our dorm room, or his house if it was over the summer. It was usually entertaining for me,” Jeff breathed out. “Except for the one time during the summer before senior year when he decided he wanted to watch massive amounts of any porn he could find to evaluate it and decide what he would possibly want to try in the future.”

“Oh my god,” Lily giggled out as she clapped her hands over her mouth. “Please tell me this was _after_ you realized you liked him.”

“It was,” Jeff breathed out as Riker chuckled and kissed Jeff’s neck.

“So, out of the things he said he wanted to do that time, how much have you guys done?” Trish asked. Riker and Jeff both huffed out sighs as they thought about it. Then, they looked at each other and smirked slightly.

“Pretty much everything besides eating out since neither of us has a vagina,” Riker replied, causing Trish, Lily, and Carter to burst out laughing while Kamryn shook her head.

“I am pretty sure you two are the kinkiest people I know. Like, you even beat out Justine and Marissa,” Kamryn told them.

“I actually agree with you. I know people _louder_ than them, but they’re kinky if how fast they lose truth and never have I ever is anything to go by,” Lily said.

“Sex is just a beautiful thing, okay?” Jeff asked.

“Yeah, we all know,” Trish laughed as the rest of them snorted.

“C’mon. Let’s go outside. It’s nice out,” Carter said as he got up and pulled Lily with him. She just giggled and jumped onto his back as Trish and Kamryn got up to follow as well, Kamryn calling out for Macen.

“ _Effort_ ,” Jeff complained. Riker laughed and kissed Jeff’s cheek before wrapping his arms tightly around Jeff and picking him up before heading towards the backyard. Jeff giggled hysterically and buried his face in Riker’s neck. Then, Addie appeared out of nowhere and grabbed onto Riker’s arm and one of Jeff’s legs.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” she breathed, eyes wide and hair falling messily out of her bun.

“What?” Riker asked, eyebrows knitting together with confusion.

“Your cousin is hitting on me and I don’t know what to do!” Addie hissed, grip tightening.

“Oh my god, Addison, he has been hitting on you since the day he met you,” Jeff snorted as he pulled his leg out of Addie’s grip and then lowered himself to the floor.

“ _What_?” Addie practically squealed, causing Riker and Jeff to both snort with laughter.

“Yeah. As soon as he realized you were single, his gaze shifted,” Riker told her as he pulled her into a hug.

“That doesn’t help me to know what to do!” Addie complained as she hid her face in Riker’s chest.

“Just go with it,” Jeff told her as he ruffled her hair.

“Exactly,” Riker agreed. “We can tell you like him too. Just go with it.”

“What if I don’t know how?” Addie asked, voice muffled.

“You will be _fine_. You just need to not be so clammed up. Kaiden is a really good guy, I promise you. Even Jude loves him,” Riker told her. “So, just let go, okay? You deserve someone like him. He will be good for you.”

“Promise?” Addie asked.

“Promise,” Riker and Jeff assured her in unison as Riker kissed her forehead.

“Now, shoo fly. Go with the flow and let us know what happens later,” Riker chuckled as he nudged Addie. She just gave him a look and then gave him a small smile before skipping off. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes as he grabbed onto Riker’s hand and dragged him outside.

“What was the hold up?” Macen asked as Riker and Jeff dropped to the ground.

“Addie was freaking out because she _just_ realized Kaiden is hitting on her,” Riker replied as he pulled Jeff close to his chest.

“Oh, sweet, sweet, Addison,” Kamryn giggled as the others nodded in agreement.

“I understand why she is freaking though. Her last relationship obviously wasn’t the best,” Riker breathed out.

“Mhm,” Macen hummed in agreement.

“Whatever. I say we play a game while those two in there figure out whatever,” Lily said, waving a hand dismissively towards the house.

“You’re on!” Jeff screeched as he immediately threw himself at Lily and then ran off. Lily let out a giggle and then followed after, the others quickly getting up and running around also.

000000

“Sometimes we don’t get on tumblr for a while and I forget how crazy people get,” Jeff breathed a few days later as he hooked his chin over Riker’s shoulder as they looked through Riker’s tumblr dash. Riker hummed in agreement and came to a stop at a picture he had taken on his webcam the other day and sent to twitter. In the picture, Addie was sitting in between Riker and Kaiden in the backyard with Jude in her lap while Jeff was draped over Riker’s shoulders. Jude was smiling widely and reaching towards the laptop while Addie smiled down at her and Kaiden looked at Addie lovingly, a small smile on his face. Jeff was also smiling widely, cheek pressed to Riker’s as Riker giggled. Beneath the picture was a screenshot of Riker’s tweet saying “ _this is my life_.”

Then, beneath that started the comments.

_I nearly died at this picture. It is so many levels of adorable <3_

_Omg, who is the Riker double?_

_Seriously. Does he have a twin that they have been keeping secret from us all these years?_

_I am Kamryn and I come bearing information! No, that is not Riker’s twin. It is his older cousin, Kaiden. Kaiden’s dad is Riker’s dad’s twin, and they both look like their fathers. I may or may not have cooed over a picture of the four of them from when Riker was two for about fifteen minutes the day Riker showed me the picture. Kaiden almost slapped me because I pinched his cheeks as I told him he was adorable._

_Wait…Riker’s dad had a twin? I want pics._

_Ohwow. I totally thought fans knew about his uncle Jason after he went to see AVPM that one summer. Here is a picture, guys._

Beneath the comment, Carter had attached a picture of Riker and his uncle Jason from after AVPM. Riker was laughing as his uncle had an arm wrapped around his neck and was ruffling his hair, both of their faces lit up with happiness.

_Omg. That is adorable. And he totally does look like his uncle. But he also looks like his dad from the pics we have seen._

_Well duh, if they were twins._

_GUYS, why are we just ignoring the fact that Riker’s cousin looks like he is in love with Addie?_

_YEAH, WHY ARE WE IGNORING THAT? IT IS ADORABLE. ARE THEY DATING? I KIND OF WANT THEM TO DATE NOW AND I DON’T KNOW THEM_

_Kamryn has found her way to this post again. I am stealthy like a lion hunting *rawr* Soyeah. Those two are pretty much in love, but are not dating as far as I know. Riker and Jeff keep me updated. I (and a few others) get random cutesy pictures of the two throughout the day. It is honestly my largest source of entertainment right now. Summer is boring away from these people._

“Yeah, because the drive really stops her,” Jeff snorted as he slumped down against the wall. Riker chuckled and nodded in agreement as he clicked on the post to reblog and add his own comment.

_Kamryn, you’re acting like you are all knowing. When, in reality, you just drive out here all the time because you have nothing better to do with your life. Sometimes I think I see you more than my mom, and that is saying something. And Carter, omg, where did you even dig that picture up from? THAT WAS, LIKE, THREE YEARS AGO. WHAT. And Kamryn, you know you guys love the random pics I send you of Addie and Kaiden, mwahaha._

“You have a problem, Rike,” Jeff chuckled as he pat Riker’s cheek and then kissed it before shoving up from the bed.

“And yet you still love me,” Riker laughed in response as he followed Jeff and wrapped his arms around Jeff’s waist. Jeff just hummed in agreement and smiled widely when Riker’s kissed his cheek. “C’mon. Food time.”

“I agree,” Jeff giggled in agreement as they headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Then, Riker let out an excited squeak as he looked out into the backyard. Jeff looked outside as well and let out a _whoop_.

“It’s about freaking _time_ ,” Riker breathed out as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to take a picture of Kaiden and Addie where they were sitting at the table outside kissing intently.

“You’re a creep,” Jeff giggled as Riker laughed manically to himself.

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Riker snorted in response as he sent the picture to the others with the caption of _I think we’re in the clear now. SUCCESS._


End file.
